Shaak Ti
…and Shaak Ti's the most cunning Jedi I've met. She's even taught me a few tricks." :: ―Obi-Wan Kenobisrc Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. "I am a Jedi, where the individual and the group are one and the same—much like you clones." "Which is why Fives and I are looking out for each other." "As individuals, but ''not as a group. You are where you need to be. Solve your problems as a whole, not as individuals. I have decided to allow you and the rest of your squad to take the test again tomorrow.''" : ―Shaak Ti and Echosrc Early in the war, Ti was assigned to the watery world of Kamino in order to oversee the production and training of new clone troopers at the primary cloning facilities in Tipoca City Shaak Ti gained a seat on the Jedi Council at some point following the blockade of Naboo, taking the place of Master Yaddle. The Galactic Republic was in a state of turmoil during this time, as the Secessionist Movement, led by former Jedi Count Dooku, threatened the stability of the Republic. The Secessionist Movement led to debate over the creation of a military force to combat an impending war. After the attempted assassination of Naboo's senator Padmé Amidala, Ti and the other members of the Jedi Council assigned Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the assassin behind the attacks on the senator while his Padawan Anakin Skywalker protected the senator.4Shaak Ti participated in the Battle of Geonosis, the conflict that sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. As a participant, she was a member of the Jedi strike team assembled by fellow Jedi Council member Mace Windu to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala from being executed by the Separatists. The Jedi strike team along with the help of the Republic's new clone trooperswould successfully rescue the trio and win the battle Ti met with Master Plo Koon, Grand Master Yoda, Master Windu and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and told them about Fives' actions. Skywalker, whose legion Fives belonged to, expressed disbelief upon hearing that he had tried to assassinate the Chancellor. Ti told them that the Kaminoans believed that a virus had caused the clones' inhibitor chip to malfunction, resulting in this behavior, while Fives believed that he was the victim of a conspiracy. Windu then said that Fives should be captured alive to uncover if there was any conspiracy. Skywalker said that he would bring Fives in with the help of Clone Captain Rex. Ti warned him to be cautious, as the removal of the chip might have changed Fives. * will join The Prehistoric Adventure Crew as members at the end of the film. Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies